


A Broken Hallelujah

by The_Thieving_Magpie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Thieving_Magpie/pseuds/The_Thieving_Magpie
Summary: Moriarty and his Man, and ... Mercy FoundTW:  Lots of them. Abuse/Non Con/Extreme Childhood Trauma/PTSD/Mental illness
Relationships: Sebastian Moran & Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Broken Hallelujah

[ Based on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2ewesrNih0 ]  
  
Moran/Moriarty - Hallelujah

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_When you wake up, you shouldn't have to hear them._

_You shouldn't have to hear them._

_Them. They. The people who talk to you and don't exist because you pray they don't exist. By God, they better not really exist. To think that they do would be so unbearable, you know you'd die screaming, crying, begging. There is no mercy, and tears won't help. White knuckled agony and asking God why ... why are people sick like this? What did I do? I was just a little boy .. what did I ever do to you ... what did I do to deserve this ...._

_And you know there's not going to be an answer._

_Because when you kneeled down after that that that happened after Mass and he laughed when you whimpered and cried. Because there was no comfort. Because when you limped home and cried your mother was shocked and then she saw the blood on your little child's shorts and gasped, and she knew, she knew. She fucking knew. And she scolded you. And then your father asked what the bloody fuck was wrong and threatened to spank you and oh oh God imagine that harsh hand on your small and so-hurt bottom..._

_Because._

_There's no mercy here._

_And when you wake up next to Sebastian, face wet with tears from the nightmares, it doesn't matter and he just pulls you close and hushes you, tenderly, then -- then._

_Then there is mercy here._

  
_Maybe there's a God above_   
_But all I've ever learned from love_   
_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_   
_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_   
_It's not somebody who's seen the light_   
_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

  
  
  
Jim Moriarty awakened.  
  


Another day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
